Depersonalization
Depersonalization can consist of a detachment within the self, regarding one's mind or body, or being a detached observer of oneself. Subjects feel they have changed and that the world has become vague, dreamlike, less real, lacking in significance or being outside reality while looking in. It can be a disturbing experience. Chronic depersonalization refers to , which is classified by the as a . Though degrees of depersonalization and can happen to anyone who is subject to temporary anxiety or stress, chronic depersonalization is more related to individuals who have experienced a severe or prolonged stress/anxiety. Depersonalization-derealization is the single most important symptom in the spectrum of dissociative disorders, including and " " (DD-NOS). It is also a prominent symptom in some other non-dissociative disorders, such as s, , , , , or endocrine disorders, , , , s, and ; it can also be a symptom of some types of neurological . In , and in particular , the term has a different meaning and refers to "the stereotypical perception of the self as an example of some defining social category". Description Individuals who experience depersonalization feel divorced from their own personal self by sensing their body sensations, feelings, emotions, behaviors etc. as not belonging to the same person or identity. Often a person who has experienced depersonalization claims that things seem unreal or hazy. Also, a recognition of a breaks down (hence the name). Depersonalization can result in very high levels, which further increase these perceptions. Depersonalization is a subjective experience of unreality in one's self, while is unreality of the outside world. Although most authors currently regard depersonalization (self) and derealization (surroundings) as independent constructs, many do not want to separate derealization from depersonalization. Prevalence Depersonalization is the third most common psychological symptom, after feelings of and feelings of . Depersonalization is a symptom of anxiety disorders, such as . It can also accompany (often occurring when suffering from ), , (especially ), , , , and some cases of . is a non-pharmacological method that can be used to induce depersonalization. A similar and overlapping concept called (ipse is Latin for "self" or "itself") may be part of the core process of spectrum disorders. However, specific to the schizophrenia spectrum seems to be "a dis''location of first-person perspective such that self and other or self and world may seem to be non-distinguishable, or in which the individual self or field of consciousness takes on an inordinate significance in relation to the objective or intersubjective world" (emphasis in original). For the purposes of evaluation and measurement depersonalization can be conceived of as a construct and scales are now available to map its dimensions in time and space. A study of undergraduate students found that individuals high on the depersonalization/derealization subscale of the exhibited a more pronounced response. Individuals high on the absorption subscale, which measures a subject's experiences of concentration to the exclusion of awareness of other events, showed weaker cortisol responses. Pharmacological and situational causes Depersonalization has been described by some as a desirable state, particularly by those that have experienced it under the influence of mood-altering . It is an effect of and s, as well as a possible side effect of , , , and . It is a classic symptom from many drugs. , which can occur with long-term use of benzodiazepines, can induce chronic depersonalization symptomatology and perceptual disturbances in some people, even in those who are taking a stable daily dosage, and it can also become a protracted feature of the . Lieutenant Colonel , in his book '' , suggests that military training artificially creates depersonalization in soldiers, suppressing and making it easier for them to kill other human beings. (1974) claimed that depersonalization occurs in relation to the experience of falling in love. Depersonalization as a psychological mechanism Psychologically depersonalization can, just like dissociation in general, be considered a type of coping mechanism. Depersonalization is in that case unconsciously used to decrease the intensity of unpleasant experience, whether that is something as mild as stress or something as severe as chronically high anxiety and post-traumatic stress disorder. Depersonalization is an overgeneralized reaction in that it doesn't diminish just the unpleasant experience, but more or less all experience - leading to a feeling of being detached from the world and experiencing it in a more bland way. An important distinction must be made between depersonalization as a mild, short term reaction to unpleasant experience and depersonalization as a chronic symptom stemming from a severe mental disorder such as PTSD or Dissociative Identity Disorder Infectious disease & differential diagnosis Depersonalization is also a direct symptom of as well as other tick-borne diseases. If depersonalization is suspected a blood-test is required in search of anti-bodies. Treatment Treatment is dependent on the underlying cause, whether it is organic or psychological in origin. If depersonalization is a symptom of neurological disease, then diagnosis and treatment of the specific disease is the first approach. Depersonalization can be a cognitive symptom of such diseases as , , (MS), ( ), or any other neurological disease affecting the brain. For those suffering from depersonalization with , s are often prescribed. If depersonalization is a symptom of psychological causes such as developmental trauma, treatment depends on the diagnosis. In case of or DD-NOS as a developmental disorder, in which extreme developmental interferes with formation of a single cohesive identity, treatment requires proper psychotherapy, and—in the case of additional (co-morbid) disorders such as —a team of specialists treating such an individual. It can also be a symptom of , which can be treated in the long term with proper psychotherapy and psychopharmacology. The treatment of chronic depersonalization is considered in . A recently completed study at Columbia University in New York City has shown positive effects from transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS) to treat depersonalization disorder. Currently, however, the has not approved TMS to treat DP. A 2001 Russian study showed that , a drug used to reverse the intoxicating effects of opioid drugs, can successfully treat depersonalization disorder. According to the study: "In three of 14 patients, depersonalization symptoms disappeared entirely and seven patients showed a marked improvement. The therapeutic effect of naloxone provides evidence for the role of the endogenous opioid system in the pathogenesis of depersonalization." The anti convulsion drug has shown some success in treating symptoms of depersonalization, often in combination with a and is the first drug of choice at the depersonalisation research unit at King's College London. Research The Depersonalisation Research Unit at the Institute of Psychiatry in London conducts research into . Researchers there use the acronym DPAFU (Depersonalisation and Feelings of Unreality) as a shortened label for the disorder. References Category:Psychology